Free!: El entrenador y la espadachina
by Mokona -Storm Guardian
Summary: Kenshi jamas pensó que apenas llegando a Tokyo se encontraría con alguien que muy pronto podría cambiar su vida, solo si ella así lo desea. Situado después de Eternal Summer MakotoxOC
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio

**Bueno pues, el otro dia "trate" (tomando en cuenta que no soy fan del yaoi xD)** **de leer algun fic de Free y como vi que casi no hay fics de MakotoxOC pense "porque no" asi que estre por aqui dando lata con mis historias **

**No se que tan largo vaya a ser, pero dare lo mejor de mi para darles una buena historia**

**-Dedicado a mi kouhai Kamui, gracias por todo tu apoyo (y dame tu cuenta de fanfiction para tenerte en mi lista XD)**

_**El inicio - Cuando te conoci**_

-Inicio de un nuevo semestre en la universidad de Tokyo, los nuevos alumnos se dirigen ahí listos para iniciar el camino hacia sus metas y una chica de pelo azul hasta los hombros caminaba hacia su destino mientras leía unas notas de su cuaderno-

Bien, entonces esto sucede cuando... -La chica siguió leyendo hasta que se tropezó y terminó en el suelo, la chica se recuperó y se quedó sentada en el suelo- ¡Ouch! Ahh, eso me pasa por estar estudiando mientras camino...  
>¡Estas bien! -un chico se acercó a ayudarla-<br>Si, perdon por molestarte -La chica tomo su mano y vio lo alto que era- gracias... este...  
>Tachibana Makoto -Respondio sonriendo-<br>Gracias Tachibana-kun -Ella también sonrió- soy Satou Kenshi...  
>Deberias tener mas cuidado Satou-chan -Makoto vio el cuaderno- Es bueno ser dedicado al estudio pero tampoco hay correr riesgos<br>Si, lo se -Kenshin estaba apenada- Es solo que mi clase... ¡La clase! Perdon Tachibana-kun, pero voy tarde a mi clase  
>¡Ahh lo siento!<br>No, no es tu culpa -Kenshi empezó a caminar- gracias por la ayuda

-Luego de correr y llegar a su clase, Kenshi pasó el resto de su dia tranquila... al menos hasta que terminó sus clases y pensó en las tareas que tenía ahora-

Bueno...quería entrar a la universidad, solo necesito ir por unos libros...  
>Satou-chan -Alguien habló detrás de ella-<br>¿Eh? -Kenshi volteo- ¿Tachibana-kun?  
>Que sorpresa -Makoto se acerco a ella- No sabia que tambien estuvieras en la escuela de deportes<br>Yo tampoco lo esperaba, ¿que estudias?  
>Bueno, quiero ser instructor de natación -Makoto puso su mano en el cuello algo apenado-<br>Eso es genial Tachibana-kun, yo estoy estudiando medicina  
>¿Medicina? ¿Por eso estabas estudiando mientras te dirigías al salón?<br>Si, será algo complicado, de hecho, iba a la biblioteca ahora mismo  
>Ya veo... bueno debo irme, suerte con tus estudios, ojala nos veamos de nuevo Satou-chan<br>Tu tambien Tachibana-kun, suerte -Kenshin vio a Makoto irse para entonces seguir su camino a la biblioteca- Tachibana Makoto...  
>¡Ken-chan! -Una chica de pelo castaño atado en una coleta llegó detrás de ella- ¿Que haces aquí parada?<br>Miho-chan -Kenshi volteo- nada, solo hablaba con alguien  
>¿Eh? ¿Conociste a alguien? Llegaste a Tokyo hace poco<br>Bueno… todavía no lo conozco bien, pero parece ser una buena persona  
>Solo ten cuidado -Miho empezó a caminar- Eres algo torpe a veces, no vaya a ser que abusen de esa característica tuya<br>Así que torpe -Kenshi camino junto a ella- ¿Y cómo podría usar eso a su favor?  
>No se, aun no se me ocurre como hacerlo<br>¡Miho-chan! -Kenshin empujo un poco a una risueña Miho-  
>Ya, es broma, sabes que yo jamás te haria algo asi Ken-chan... por cierto, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?<br>¿Que sucede?  
>¿Podrías acompañarme a la casa del viejo Jin antes de clases? Mamá me dijo que tenía que llevarle algunas cosas que le prestó<br>Claro ¿pero porque antes de clases?  
>El se va a su trabajo en la tarde, solo puedo encontrarlo en la mañana, vamos Ken-chan no me dejes sola en esto<br>Para empezar nunca rechace la oferta y ¿porque no quieres ir sola?  
>Ni se porque, solo no quiero ir sola<br>Ok, mañana vamos...  
>¡Gracias Ken-chan!<p>

-Y así, la mañana siguiente, en los departamentos donde vivía el viejo Jin-

Muchas gracias por traer esto Miho-san -Dijo el viejo Jin-  
>No hay de que -Miho sonrió- Mi amiga y yo nos tenemos que ir a la escuela, nos vemos despues<br>Ya veo y yo que pensaba invitarlas a desayunar algo  
>Muchas gracias por la invitación -Dijo Kenshi- pero se nos hara tarde<br>Esta bien, comprendo, ojala se pueda en otra oportunidad  
>Si ojala -Apenas Miho vio que cerró la puerta volteo con Kenshi- No quiero desayunar avena...<br>¿Y como sabes que nos daría eso? Ademas, la avena es buena  
>Bueno, como es viejo... y no me gusta la avena<br>Si como digas -Kenshi empezó a caminar-  
>No me ignores Ken-chan -Miho tacleo a Kenshi pensando que no pasaría nada grave, pero terminaron chocando con una puerta abriendola al mismo tiempo-<br>¡Miho! -Kenshi se recupero rapido- Ten mas cuidado  
>Lo siento, no era mi intención -Miho volteo a ver el departamento- Pero no es raro... la puerta estaba abierta<br>Tienes razon... -Kenshi vio que Miho se adentro al lugar- ¡Miho!  
>Voy a ver si alguien tiene algun problema -Siguio Miho sin voltear a ver a Kenshi- Me preocupa esto...<br>Miho... -Kenshi fue tras ella y en el camino vio una escoba- Bueno... no creo que me venga mal llevar la escoba por si acaso...

-Mientras Kenshi tomaba la escoba escucho el grito de Miho-

¡Kyaaaaaaa!  
>¡Miho! -Kenshi volteo preocupada-<br>¿Que sucede?

-Detrás de Kenshi se escuchó una voz, por instinto volteo tomando la escoba con ambas manos lista para golpear a la persona detrás de ella-

¡Satou-chan!  
>¡Tachibana-Kun! -Kenshin logro detenerse al ver que era Makoto pero no logró mantener el equilibrio y terminó de rodillas en el suelo-<br>¿Que haces aqui Satou-chan?  
>Lo mismo pregunto yo -Dijo Kenshi aun sorprendida- La puerta estaba abierta y mi amiga se preocupo, hace poco la escuche...<br>¡Ken-chan! -Miho se acercaba a ella- ¡Hay alguien ahogado en la tina del baño!  
>¡Que!<br>Ah... no -Makoto trato de explicar la situación- ese es...  
>¿Que pasa? -Alguien se acercó detrás de Miho-<br>Haru... -Dijo Makoto- Creo que hubo un malentendido aquí...

-Minutos después luego de que Makoto les contara un poco de su amigo-

¡Lo sentimos mucho! -Kenshi empezó a disculparse mientras hacía que Miho también se disculpara- No era nuestra intención irrumpir así en tu apartamento Nanase-kun... ¡Di algo Miho!  
>Todo es mi culpa, yo empuje a Ken-chan jugando y por eso terminamos aquí<br>Vamos chicas, no es necesario que se disculpen tanto, ¿verdad Haru?  
>No, pero si deberian ser mas cuidadosas<br>¡Haru!  
>No tiene razón -Kenshi se dirigió a Makoto mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a Miho- Siempre le eh dicho a esta niña que se controle mas, aun recuerdo los problemas que llegamos a tener<br>Ahh duele Ken-chan ¿Y cuales problemas? Esas eran aventuras, por cierto, te recuerdo que en una hora tienes clases  
>¿Eh? ¡Porque no me lo recordaste! -Dijo Kenshi soltandola-<br>Porque la plática era divertida... ¡Ouch!  
>Miho-chan...<br>Creo que sera mejor irnos -Dijo ahora Makoto- Nosotros también tenemos clases  
>¿Enserio? ¿ Y que estudian? -Pregunto Miho mientras Kenshi la jalaba del cuello de su camisa dirigiéndose a la puerta-<br>Puedes preguntarle eso a Tachibana-kun y a Nanase-kun mientras nos dirigimos a la escuela

-Ya en el camino, Miho se presentó formalmente y empezó a hacer platica con los chicos "o en el caso de Haru, trato de hacer platica" mientras, Kenshi estaba detrás de ellos algo pensativa, Makoto se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a ella-

¿Sucede algo Satou-chan?  
>Ah, Tachibana-kun... bueno, la verdad es que me sentí algo apenada por lo de hace rato...<br>Tranquila Satou-chan, Haru-chan no esta molesto por ello... tal vez lo parezca, pero el siempre es así  
>Pues si tu lo dices...<br>¡Ken-chan! -Miho se detuvo frente a ella- ¿Escuchaste mi pregunta?  
>Lo siento Miho-chan -Kenshi rio nerviosa-<br>Que distraída eres -Miho jugó con el cabello de Kenshi- Te pregunte si sabias cuando abriria el acuario que estan construyendo cerca de la escuela  
>¿Un acuario? No sabía que era eso lo que construían<br>¿Es enserio Ken-chan?  
>Creo que iban a abrir en una semana Yamaki-chan -Dijo Makoto-<br>Gracias Mako-kun, entonces que tal si vamos todos... digo, como una manera de disculparse...  
>Parece una buena idea -Kenshin volteo con Makoto- ¿Que dicen ustedes?<br>Me gusta la idea, ¿que dices Haru?  
>Bien<br>... bien... creo que eso confirma el plan  
>Asi sera<br>Makoto -Haru llamó la atención de los chicos- me adelantaré al entrenamiento  
>¡Eh! ¡Haru espera! -Makoto volteo con las chicas- Disculpen chicas, nos vemos mas tarde en la escuela Satou-chan<br>Ah, si, nos vemos Tachibana-kun  
>Oye Ken-chan -Miho vio a los chicos irse- el chico con el que hablabas ayer era Mako-kun ¿verdad?<br>Si, era con él ¿porque preguntas?  
>Solo por curiosidad, parece ser un chico lindo<br>Tienes ra... ¡Que!  
>Haru-kun también es algo lindo aunque frío, creo no son mi tipo<br>¡Miho-chan!  
>Ya, ya solo bromeo... bueno no del todo<br>Mejor vámonos antes de llegar tarde... _Aunque admito que estoy de acuerdo con ella..._

-Inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar para Kenshi, pero no penso que habria algo nuevo en su vida, un nuevo sentimiento-

_**Y pues asi empezamos una nueva aventura n n el segundo capitulo ya esta escrito (a mano pero escrito xD )**_

_**Si por casualidad alguien tambien esta leyendo mi fic de Kuroko no Basket, aun no me lancen piedras x x ya estoy en mis ultimas semanas de clases, si todo marcha bien, lo continuare pronto, lo prometo**_

_**En fin, se cuidan y nos leemos luego **_


	2. Capítulo 2: En la librería

_**Y aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo n n me alegro que les haya gustado la historia, así que es hora de seguirla y pues, aprovechando que ya finalmente soy libre de la universidad por unos meses.**_  
><em><strong>Y ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo<strong>_

**- La librería - Una sonrisa -**

Oye Ken-chan -Miho comía su almuerzo junto a Kenshi- ¿Piensas hacer algo mañana después de clases?  
>La verdad no, ¿Porque preguntas Miho-chan?<br>Necesito ir al centro comercial, ¿quieres acompañarme?  
>¿Ya acabaste con tus pinturas? No te vuelvas loca con tus obras de arte<p>

-Mientras Kenshi buscaba ser doctora en el área deportiva, Miho habia decidido entrar a la escuela de artes, siguiendo el amor que sentía por el-

Si tan solo conocieras a mi maestro entenderias, nos hizo usar toda nuestra pintura en un solo lienzo, según él, representa nuestro conocimiento sobre el arte  
>¿Negro como la noche? -Dijo Kenshi confundida-<br>Que solo es un enorme vacío…  
>En otras palabras...que son unos cabezas huecas para el arte -Kenshi empezo a reir-<br>¡Tu tambien Ken-chan! Eso fue lo que dijo el maestro -Miho se puso a llorar- ¿Vienes conmigo si o no?  
>Esta bien, ire contigo, yo también necesito ir por unos libros<br>Perfecto, entonces vamos mañana saliendo de clases

-Y asi, el dia siguiente ya en el centro comercial, Kenshi se llevó una pequeña sorpresa después de acompañar a Miho-

Miho-chan...ya compraste lo tuyo ¿verdad?  
>Así es -Dijo una sonriente Miho-<br>Entonces… ¿Que hacemos ahora en la tienda de ropa?  
>Solo dando una vuelta<br>Pues ve tu sola, necesito ir por mis libros  
>Ahhh, vamos Ken-chan, solo serán unos minutos ¿que piensas usar mañana?<br>¿Mañana?  
>No me digas que olvidaste la reunion con Mako-kun y Haru-kun<br>¡Claro que no! Pero no entiendo para que quiero más ropa  
>¿Para verte mas linda?<br>Estoy bien así -Kenshi dio media vuelta- ademas, solo tengo dinero para los libros  
>¿Ni siquiera para regresar a casa?<p>

-Miho pregunto a manera de chiste, pero Kenshi solo le regreso un mirada asesina-

Ken-chan… puede que seas linda pero a veces tienes un lado demoníaco… y también aburrido  
>Solo ahorrativa -Corrigió Kenshi- ya me voy a la librería ¿vienes?<br>Voy a buscarme unos zapatos -Miho escucho unos suspiros de decepción de parte de Kenshi- Te lo juro Ken-chan, los necesito, no quiero que mis zapatos se ensucien en la clase  
>Esta bien, te veo en media horapor la cafetería que esta por la salida<p>

-Luego de eso, Kenshi se dirigió a la librería en busca de los libros que necesitaba para sus clases, los primeros los encontró con facilidad, pero cuando llego al estante donde debía encontrar el último libro, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el último estante y para su estatura de 160 cm, era difícil de alcanzar-

No es cierto... -Se puso de puntillas tratando de alcanzar el libro sin éxito- porque rayos los ponen ahí arriba... desearía tener la estatura de Tachibana-kun en estos momentos

-Luego de decir esas palabras en voz baja, Kenshi escucho un estornudo en el pasillo de al lado, se asomó un poco después de escucharlo-

Salud  
>Gracias -Respondió la persona que le daba la espalda, pero ella logró reconocer la voz-<br>Espera... ¿Tachibana-kun?  
>¿Satou-chan? -Makoto volteo al escuchar a Kenshi-<br>Parece que no dejamos de encontrarnos por casualidad -Dijo mientras reía un poco- ¿Estas resfriado? Ese estornudo sonó algo fuerte  
>No, estoy bien, creo que más bien alguien hablaba de mi<br>¿Escuchaste lo que dije? -Kenshi se puso roja-  
>Escuche a alguien hablar, pense que era mi imaginacion, pero ahora que veo tu cara...<br>No, yo... yo jamas diria algo malo -Su cara se puso aun mas roja- Es que yo... yo... no alcanzaba el libro que necesita y pues... como eres más alto que yo...  
>Jeje, ¿era solo eso? -Makoto fue al pasillo de donde vino Kenshi- ¿Cual es el libro que necesitabas?<br>¿Eh?  
>Te ayudare a bajarlo<br>¡Ah! No es necesario Tachibana-kun, puedo pedirle a alguien de la librería...  
>No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo, solo dime cual quieres<br>Esta bien -Kenshi se acercó a Makoto y señaló el libro- es ese rojo, en la esquina derecha  
>El rojo verdad -Makoto tomó el libro con facilidad- Aquí tienes<br>Gracias Tachibana-kun, perdon por distraerte  
>No es nada, solo venia por un libro, estaba por ir a pagarlo<br>Te acompaño entonces, yo tambien ya tengo lo que necesitaba

-Luego de haber pagado los libros, los dos salieron juntos de la librería-

Bien, creo que ambos ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos -Dijo Makoto-  
>Sí -Dijo Kenshi nerviosa y lista para retirarse- Creo que nos vemos mañana Tachibana-kun<br>Ah ¡Satou-chan espera! -Makoto puso su mano en el hombro de Kenshi, pero la soltó rapido al ver que ella volteo rapido y con su cara sonrojada- Dejame darte mi numero, aun no lo tienes  
>Cierto -Saco su telefono y le mostro su numero a Makoto- Este es el mio<br>Ok -Makoto empezó a escribir un mensaje- tambien te dare el de Haru por si acaso  
>Esta bien<br>Entonces... ¿nos vemos mañana?  
>Claro Tachibana-kun -Kenshi volteo a verlo con una sonrisa- Gracias por la ayuda<br>No... no es nada -Makoto se sonrojo un poco, pero antes de que Kenshi lo viera él se dio la vuelta- hasta mañana Satou-chan  
>Hasta mañana Tachibana-kun -Kenshi se quedo viendo a Makoto retirarse- acaso él estaba... no, debió ser mi imaginacion...<br>Oye, ¿que haces aqui parada? -Miho se paro frente a Kenshi- Pense que ya estarias en el café  
>¡Miho-chan! Pero de donde... perdon, es que me encontré con Tachibana-kun en la librería, me paso su numero para mañana...<br>Ya veo -Miho puso una sonrisa traviesa- entonces por eso traes esa sonrisa en tu cara  
>¡Que! -Antes de poder hacer algo, Miho empezó a correr- ¡Miho-chan espera!<p>

-Mientras, aun en el centro comercial, Makoto trataba de relajarse luego del momento que habia pasado, pero aun asi volteo y a lo lejos vio que la peliazul iba corriendo tras su amiga-

_**Ya poquito a poquito vamos empezando con lo bueno x3 para el proximo capitulo finalmente es el capitulo del acuario, pero también habrá otra cosita relacionada con Kenshi **_  
><em><strong>También, es algo triste andar por estas épocas del año y no poder hacer un fic de navidad porque apenas va iniciando la historia, pero espero poder hacer algo después<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nos leemos para la otra.<strong>_


	3. Capitulo 3: En el acuario

_**Hola chicos n_n y una vez más, después de tantas fiestas y regalos, aqui esta el nuevo cap del fic**_  
><em><strong>Y hora de darle algo de seriedad a esta historia, espero lo disfruten <strong>_

**- En el acuario - La espada sin corazón -**

-Finalmente llego Sabado, Miho los habia citado a todos en el restaurante Wacdonald para después dirigirse al acuario. Luego de diez minutos de espera Kenshi llegó al restaurante.-

Perdón por hacerte esperar Miho-chan, estaba terminando un trabajo  
>Tranquila, yo tambien termine algo antes de venir, solo queda esperar a que lleguen los chicos<br>De hecho -Kenshi saco su telefono- Tachibana-kun me mandó un mensaje, dijo que ya venían en camino  
>Oh, Mako-kun te envio un mensaje... -Miho se quedó mirando a Kenshi-<br>Miho-chan, desde ayer me tienes con esa mirada, ¿que te pasa?  
>Nada, solo pensaba en algo... eres muy inocente como para saber mis pensamientos Ken-chan<br>Claro... a veces eres algo rara Miho-chan  
>Por eso somos amigas Ken-chan -Miho abrazo a Kenshi-<br>Perdon la tardanza chicas -Makoto y Haru se acercaron a ellas-  
>Ah, no se preocupen Mako-kun, Ken-chan tambien va llegando<br>¡Miho-chan! Eso no era necesario  
>También estabas ocupada con alguna tarea ¿verdad Satou-chan?<br>¿Eh? Si... la última tarea me tenía algo ocupada  
>Bueno, dejemos la escuela de un lado por ahora, ya basta con tener que pasar por ahí para llegar al acuario, vamos a comer ¿verdad Haru-kun?<br>Vamos de una vez -Haru fue entrando al local-  
>Y directo al grano, vamos ya, tengo hambre<p>

-Miho entró al local con Kenshi y Makoto detrás, mientras los cuatro veían que pedir, un par de chicos veían a Kenshi y susurraban algo-

Oye, ¿acaso es ella? -Dijo uno de los chicos  
>No estoy seguro...<p>

-Miho, Haru y Makoto se percataron de eso, pero Kenshi solo fue a pedir su comida. Ya en la mesa, los cuatro empezaron a platicar un rato tranquilamente hasta que los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa de junto, dando la espalda a Kenshi-

No hay duda, es ella, la espada sin corazón  
>Quien diria que la veríamos en Tokyo<br>¿Crees que quiera hablar del torneo?

-Antes de que Miho se levantara y les dijera algo, Kenshi se puso de pie-

Perdon chicos, debo ir al baño -Kenshi volteo con Miho- Te dejo mi celular Miho-chan

-Luego de eso, Kenshi se fue rápido sin permitir alguna pregunta, cuando Makoto y Haru iban a preguntarle a Miho lo que sucedia, ella volteo con una mirada asesina a los dos chicos de la mesa-

Ustedes dos… más vale que se vayan de aquí con sus tontas preguntas  
>¿Que?<br>LAR-GUEN-SE

-Al ver que Miho no se movería hasta que se fueran, los chicos se retiraron del lugar, Miho volvió a sentarse solo para recibir miradas de confusión por parte de Haru y Makoto-

Creo que hay mucho que explicar ¿verdad?  
>La verdad si Yamaki-chan -Makoto se veía preocupado-<p>

¿Que era eso de la espada sin corazón? - Pregunto Haru-  
>Siendo sincera, yo no soy nadie para contar esto...sucedió hace tres años, cuando estabamos en una preparatoria de Kyoto, en ese entonces Kenshi practicaba kendo ya que su familia viene de una generación de kendoistas<br>Espera ¿practicaba? -Pregunto Makoto- ¿Que sucedio?  
>Eso... no me gusta hablar de ello...fue en un torneo, pero lo mejor será que Kenshi les diga, es algo muy personal<p>

-Mientras en el baño-

Tranquila Ken... -Kenshi estaba lavandose la cara- solo... ignoralos, tendre... tendre que explicarle todo a Tachibana-kun y a Nanase-kun...

-Luego de calmarse, Kenshi salió del baño solo para ver que Haru se estaba despidiendo de los chicos-

¿Ya te vas Nanase-kun? -Pregunto Kenshi algo confundida-  
>Acaba de hablarme mi entrenador, dijo que debía ir a entrenar<br>Oh, ya veo... lo de hace poco...  
>Esta bien -Haru la interrumpió- No te preocupes por ello<br>Bien... nos vemos luego...  
>¡Ken-chan! -Miho se acercó a Kenshi mientras Haru se iba- ¡Vamonos al acuario!<br>Pero  
>Pero nada -Miho volteo con Makoto- ¿Verdad Mako-kun?<br>Ah, si, vámonos de una vez  
>Esta bien...<p>

-Mientras se dirigían al acuario, Kenshi se quedo detrás de los chicos sin decir una palabra, cuando llegaron al acuario, Kenshi recibió una llamada-

Si, bueno ¿que paso mamá?... ¿que? ¡que Nyanta hizo que! -Miho volteo a ver a Makoto y Kenshi- No puede ser...  
>¿Que paso Miho-chan?<br>...Nyanta... mi gatito... destruyo mi tarea...

-Los tres se quedaron en silencio-

¡Perdonenme Mako-kun, Ken-chan! -Miho empezó a llorar- Tengo que irme a rehacer mi tarea, disfruten el museo sin mi

-Y asi, Miho corrio como loca hacia su casa, dejando a Makoto y a Kenshi sin habla-

Creo... creo que deberíamos irnos -Dijo Kenshi- Digo, ya no estamos todos...  
>Espera Satou-chan -Makoto la interrumpio- ¿Que tal si entramos los dos?<br>¿Eh? -Kenshi volteo sonrojada-  
>¡Ah! No... dijo... ya estamos aqui, seria una lastima no entrar ¿no crees?<br>Bueno... si, tienes razon... entremos Tachibana-kun

-Al entrar, Kenshi no dejó de emocionarse al ver todos los peces y animales, pero ella se quedo viendo a los caballitos de mar, Makoto no dejaba de ver a Kenshi-

Estas muy emocionada Satou-chan  
>Si, es que... yo nunca eh ido al mar<br>¿¡Es enserio!?  
>Si... digamos que mi papá es más una criatura terrestre...Tachibana-kun... queria disculparme por lo de esta tarde, arruine el poco tiempo que pasamos los cuatro<br>No debe disculparte por eso, no fue tu culpa  
>Me imagino que Miho les explico un poco...<br>Si, dijo que no le gustaba hablar del tema  
>Aunque creo que es mejor que lo sepan tu y Nanase-kun... como Miho les comento, mi familia viene de una larga dinastia de samurais, aunque en esta época se han dedicado al kendo, mi padre siempre me entreno para ser la mejor kendoista y yo... yo de verdad amaba el kendo...<br>¿Entonces porqué lo dejaste?  
>Sucedió hace tres años... en el primer torneo donde representaría a mi escuela debido a mi nombre y todo lo que tenía detrás, la gente esperaba mucho de mi, incluso mi padre me había dicho que los resultados de este torneo me ayudarían a ser la próxima maestra del dojo... eso solo me puso un gran peso sobre los hombros. Todo iba bien hasta que llegue a la semifinal... ya no podia mas con la presión y -Kenshi se quedó pensativa- termine dando una exhibición horrible, quede en tercer lugar, por mi actuación mi padre me quitó la posición de sucesora del dojo y a partir de entonces mi nombre quedó como "espada sin corazón"<br>¿No fue tu padre algo estricto?  
>Puede ser... pero el mundo del kendo es así -Kenshi sonrió triste- Aun así, a pesar de ello, como ya no puedo ser una kendoista profesional y tampoco una maestra, pero puedo ser una doctora, ayudare a que otros puedan seguir con sus carreras<br>Me alegra que ya estes alegre -Dijo Makoto-  
>¿Eh? -Kenshi salio de su mundo-<br>Cuando salimos del restaurante estabas muy desanimada, no eras la Satou-chan que conocí hace solo unos dias, me alegra que estar aqui te haya animado  
>Tachibana-kun...<br>¡Ah! Perdon, eso debío sonar vergonzoso...  
>No, la verdad... -En ese momento, Kenshi penso en algo- Podrías esperarme un momento Tachibana-kun<br>¿Eh? Si, claro... -Makoto vio a Kenshi irse para después, ponerse todo rojo - ¡Como le dije algo así! Eso fue tan raro, debe pensar mal de mi ahora...

-Unos minutos después-

Perdon la tardanza... -Kenshi llego corriendo- Había mucha gente...  
>¿ A donde fuiste Satou-san?<br>A la tienda de regalos... -Kenshi extendió su mano donde tenía una pequeña bolsa- no sabia cual comprar, pero espero te guste...  
>¿Eh? -Makoto tomo la pequeña bolsa de la mano de Kenshi-¿Es para mi?<br>Es por lo de hoy... tuviste que pasar por ese momento incomodo y me acompañaste para animarme... muchas gracias Tachibana-kun  
>Gracias -Makoto abrio la bolsa y sacó un pequeño llavero para celular de una orca, el se sonrojo un poco al ver el llavero-<br>Yo... no sabia que comprar y, sentí que eso te gustaría... -Kenshi vio a Makoto sonrojado y se puso nerviosa- Si no te gusta no es necesario que lo tomes...  
>¡No, no es eso! -Makoto volteo con Kenshi- Es... me gusta, gracias de nuevo Satou-chan<br>¿De verdad? Que alivio...  
>Este... creo que sera mejor que regresemos, ya es tarde<br>Bien, gracias Tachibana-kun

-Después de salir, Makoto acompaño a Kenshi hasta la parada de autobús, luego de eso, cada quien tomo su rumbo a casa. Kenshi llego a su departamento y fue directo a su habitación, cansada de ese dia, pero en vez de descansar, terminó recibiendo una llamada de Miho-

¿No deberías estar terminando tu tarea? -dijo Kenshi al contestar el teléfono-  
>Ya arregle el desastre de Nyanta... -Miho solto desesperada- Ese gato me las pagara...<br>Te advertí que no te convenía tener un gato  
>Calla mujer, que esa no es la razón por la que llamó, ¿que tal te fue?<br>¿Con que?  
>No te hagas la inocente, hablo del acuario -Miho se puso seria- Bueno, antes dime si estas mejor... y sabes bien de que hablo<br>Estoy bien... Tachibana-kun me ayudo a sentirme mejor  
>Perdon por hablarles sobre el tema... se que querias empezar de nuevo<br>No importa... igual, termine de explicarle todo a el, mañana hablare con Nanase-kun...  
>Bien, eso me lleva... ¿que le dijiste a Mako-kun? -No escucho una respuesta- Lo sabía, ¿porque no le dices la verdad?<br>Perdon Miho-chan, estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana...  
>¡Espera Kenshi! -Kenshi colgo antes de que pudiera decir algo- Maldicion Ken...<br>No puedo hacerlo... si yo no puedo aceptar lo que paso, menos otra persona... -Ella empezó a llorar- Yo... no quiero que Tachibana-kun se entere...

_**Y empezamos a saber un poco más de Ken-chan, aunque no todo aun...**_  
><em><strong>Y en cuanto al título, es un pequeño juego de palabras, según lo que investigue, Kenshi; ademas de ser nombre de chico (por si aún no se daban cuenta xD) significa Ken=espada Shi=corazón, lo que vendría siendo, corazon de la espada, de ahí el título actual de Kenshi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos luego n_n<strong>_

_**P.S (Quien adivine de donde saque el nombre del gatito de Miho se gana un adelanto del proximo capitulo ;3 )**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento

_**Bien, tenia que subir un capitulo mas antes de regresar a clases xD así a darle!**_

**- Entrenamiento - El proyecto de Makoto -**

-Había pasado una semana desde la visita al acuario y a pesar de que lo sucedido en el restaurante no había afectado la relación con los chicos, Kenshi no había sido la misma desde entonces.

Y a pesar de que Miho le había dicho que ella normalmente se ponía así después de revivir su pasado, Makoto no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, durante la clase no dejo de ver el llavero que Kenshi le había dado-

_Debió sufrir mucho en ese entonces -Dijo Haru luego de escuchar lo sucedido con Kenshi-_

_Si, imagina si alguien te dijera que ya no puedes nadar..._

_Makoto... -Haru volteo con una cara seria-_

_Disculpa, solo era un ejemplo_

_Seria mas sencillo si solo los ignorara_

_Tal vez... pero al menos logro seguir adelante -Makoto saco el llavero de la bolsa-_

_¿Te gusta Satou?_

_¡Que! -Por la sorpresa casi tira el llavero- ¡Porque piensas eso!_

_Desde que llegaste no dejas de ver ese llavero_

_No, yo... solo me preocupa que siga deprimida..._

_Como digas_

Tachibana ¿Estas escuchando? -Dijo el profesor-

¿Eh? -Makoto regreso a la realidad- Ah, perdón profesor

Bien, repetiré lo que dije antes, el proyecto que les daré es un ejercicio de entrenamiento, deberán entrenar a alguien. Tal vez llevemos un par de semanas de clase pero véanlo como una investigación, guarden este trabajo y compárenlo a como lo harán cuando se gradúen. Deberán traer la información de su aprendiz para la próxima clase y así registrar el proyecto.

Entrenar a alguien...

_Jamas eh ido al mar, mi padre es mas bien... una criatura terrestre..._

Tal vez sea posible...

-Mientras en la azotea del edificio de artes-

Este... Miho-chan...

¿Si? -Miho no despegaba la mirada de su cuaderno de bocetos-

¿Ya me puedo sentar? -Kenshi estaba de pie, sujetando un palo con su mano izquierda y alzando su mochila con la mano derecha-

Nope, ese es tu castigo por olvidar tu libro de anatomía y pedirme el mio, haciendo que casi me quede sin libro en clase porque aun no me lo regresabas

Ya te pedí disculpas por eso

Da gracias de que soy buena contigo

¿Y esto que tiene de bueno?

¿Están aquí Yamaki-san? -Makoto iba llegando a la azotea-

¿Tachibana-kun? -Kenshi volteo a verlo-

¡Quieta ahí! -Ordeno Miho- Perdón Mako-kun, pero Ken-chan esta actuando como mi modelo en estos momentos

Perdón por esto Tachibana-kun -Kenshi regreso la vista a Miho y le dio la espalda a Makoto- ¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí?

Le mande un mensaje a Yamaki-chan

¿Entonces por eso me dejaste cinco minutos sin hacer nada aquí quieta?

Disculpa, no tardare mucho... Satou-chan, ¿sabes nadar?

Como dije antes, jamas fui al mar y mis padres nunca se preocuparon por enseñarme a nadar

¡Perfecto!

Eso no es algo bueno Mako-kun

¡Ah, no me malentiendas! -Makoto se puso rojo- es que mi profesor me dio un proyecto donde debía entrenar a alguien y... pensé que tu...

¿Quieres enseñarme a nadar? -Kenshi volteo sorprendida pero luego recordó a Miho- Lo siento Miho-chan

No importa, tengo una foto tuya en la pose, podre hacerlo con esto

-Kenshi le lanzo la mochila y regreso su atención a Makoto-

¿Esta bien que yo sea la aprendiz?

El profesor dijo que le podíamos pedir el favor a quien fuera, recordé lo que me habías dicho, así que... ¿Porque no aprovechar la oportunidad?

Yo... claro Tachibana-kun, te ayudare con tu trabajo

Muchas gracias Satou-chan, te avisare en cuanto sepa cuando podemos iniciar- Nos vemos luego

Si, nos vemos -Dijo mientras lo veía irse-

-Unas horas después, Kenshi iba de camino a casa, mientras esperaba el camión recibió un mensaje-

_-El profesor nos cito mañana a las 6 de la tarde_

_Perdón que sea tan repentino_

_¿Tienes lo necesario para entrenar mañana?_

_-No te preocupes Tachibana-kun _

_Mañana estaré ahí_

_-Gracias Satou-chan _

_Nos vemos mañana en la entrada de la piscina_

-Luego de leer el ultimo mensaje, Kenshi le marco a Miho-

Miho-chan ¿Estas ocupada?... puedes venir a la tienda deportiva... bien, iré por algo a mi casa y nos vemos en una hora

-Al día siguiente, Kenshi ya estaba llegando a la piscina después de sus clases-

Bien, toalla, gafas... creo que ya no falta nada...

Oye Makoto -Se escucho a un chico cerca del lugar- Me dijeron que ibas a entrenar a una chica de la escuela

Si, es una amiga

¿Tachibana-kun? -Kenshi sin pensarlo se escondió para escuchar-

Quien te viera Makoto, la mayoría de nosotros fuimos con algún amigo o familiar, pero tu directo por una chica

¿De que hablas?

Vamos Makoto ¿sabes a cuantos chicos les gustaría estar en tu posición?

No se de que hablas, ella es una amiga que no sabe nadar, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para ayudarla

Esta bien, como digas, no te pongas tan serio -el chico entro al edificio-

De verdad... me pregunto si ya vendrá... -Makoto volteo a ver si Kenshi venia en camino solo para verla recargada en la pared- ¡Satou-chan!

Ah... Tachibana-kun -Kenshi volteo a verlo toda roja- Perdón yo...

Tu... ¿escuchaste todo?

No era mi intención, lo siento, solo revisaba mis cosas y...

No, no es tu culpa, perdón por eso, no quería que te sintieras incomoda

Esta bien Tachibana-kun, me alegra saber que puedo confiar en ti -Kenshi sonrió- Vamos ya, es hora de conseguirte esa calificación

Gracias por la ayuda Satou-chan

Hey, somos amigos -Kenshi volteo a verlo y sonrió- claro que voy a ayudarte

-Después de eso, ambos entraron al edificio y luego de unos minutos, encontraron al profesor de Makoto-

¡Profesor Shiba! -Makoto se acerco a un señor alto de pelo corto y gris-

Oh, Tachibana, justo a tiempo -El profesor volteo a verlo- ¿Listo para empezar tu proyecto?

Si profesor, déjeme presentársela -Makoto vio a Kenshi- Ella es Satou Kenshi, una amiga de la facultad

Mucho gusto señorita

Igualmente -Dijo Kenshi-

Entonces eres de la facultad, dime, ¿que estudias?

Soy estudiante de medicina, siendo sincera... no se mucho sobre natación, yo practicaba mas el kendo

Así que una novata -El profesor se dirigió a Makoto- Tendrás mucho en que trabajar Tachibana

Lo se, pero quiero ayudarla profesor Shiba, se que ella podrá aprender rápido

Así se habla, no se preocupe señorita Satou, usted practique tranquila, la presión sera para Tachibana

Entiendo jeje -Kenshi volteo a ver nerviosa a Makoto-

Bueno, no los distraeré mas, buena suerte ambos

Gracias profesor -Makoto vio a su maestro irse- parece que puedes estar tranquila Satou-chan

Si... eso creo... -Kenshi simplemente no se sentía tranquila- tu calificación depende de que tan bien aprenda...

Lo harás bien, te prometo que seras una gran nadadora después de esto

Estoy en sus manos profesor Tachibana

-Ya relajados, los dos se fueron a los vestidores, preparándose para iniciar el entrenamiento de Kenshi-

**_Y prepárense que en el próximo capitulo nuestros dos niños entraran finalmente al agua, así que tengan su imaginación lista (en especial tu kohai ;3 te prometí eso en el cap 4 y lo tendrás)_**

**_Se cuidan y nos leemos la proxima_**


	5. Capitulo 5: La piscina

_**Bien, logre tener el capitulo antes de entrar a clases :3 así que espero lo disfruten**_

**- En la piscina - Después de entrenar -**

_¿Que te parece este Ken-chan?_

_Miho-chan..._

_¿O que tal este blanco? Te quedaría muy bien_

_Miho..._

_¡Mira este rojo! Te verías tan se-_

_¡Yamaki Miho! -Grito finalmente Kenshi-_

_xy... -Miho volteo a verla con una sonrisa nerviosa-_

_Traje de una pieza, negro, tipo escolar y se acabo_

_¡Buh! Ken-chan es aburrida, vas a una piscina niña, debes lucir sexy_

_Voy a clases, no a vacacionar_

_Pero el maestro sera Mako-kun_

_¡Y eso que tiene que ver!_

_No engañas a estos ojitos Ken-chan -Dijo en un tono travieso-_

_Estas loca..._

_Y aun así me quieres_

_Eso no lo niego, bueno, iré a pagar por este traje_

_Pues yo insisto en el rojo_

_Solo si tu lo pagas -Kenshi tomo la etiqueta del traje rojo y se lo mostró a Miho-_

_Gulp... el negro te queda mejor_

_Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo..._

Enserio que me alegro de no haber comprado el rojo...

-Saliendo de los vestuarios, Kenshi sintió la mirada de algunos de los chicos mientras se dirigía a la piscina, para su suerte, Makoto también venia de regreso-

Perdón por la tardanza Satou-chan

No te preocupes, también voy saliendo

Bien, empecemos entonces con el calentamiento

A la orden Tachibana-sensei

-Minutos después-

Oye Tachibana-kun... una pregunta solo por curiosidad

¿Si?

No lo tomes a mal, pero... -Kenshi señalo a uno de los chicos de la piscina- ¿Porque tu traje es diferente, digo, el de ellos es de cuerpo entero, mientras el tuyo es solo de la cintura para abajo...

Oh, eso...

_¡Se me hace tarde! -Makoto corría a su habitación con una taza de café en la mano, sin darse cuenta de sus cintas, tropieza y cae, tirando el café en la cama- No puede ser..._

Mi uniforme termino manchado de café... solo tenia el que usaba durante los torneos -Makoto se sonrojo un poco- perdón si te incomoda

No esta bien, solo era curiosidad, ademas, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso...

¡Acostumbrada!

¡No! Es que cuando entrenaba kendo lo hacia junto a los alumnos de mi padre, después del entrenamiento se quitaban su keigoki* y...

-Mientras, del otro lado de la piscina, los chicos veían con envidia la pequeña escena-

Bueno, creo que es hora de que entres en al agua

¿Tu crees? -Kenshi se acerco un poco a la orilla-

Vamos -Makoto puso su mano en el hombro de Kenshi- no hay nada que temer

Ok... -Apenas sus dedos tocaron el agua, los saco de inmediato y se acerco a Makoto-¡Esta helada!

Tranquila, te acostumbraras, intenta de nuevo

-Una vez mas, Kenshi trato de meter el pie, el frió volvió a hacer efecto, pero al levantar la pierna rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y cayo al agua, no sin antes sujetar la muñeca de Makoto y llevarlo al agua también-

¡Gaah! ¡Satou-chan, estas bien! -Makoto ayudo a que Kenshi se recuperara-

¡Ahh! Si... -Kenshi miro a Makoto- ¿Buena forma de empezar verdad?

Al menos ya te acostumbraste a la temperatura -Respondió riendo un poco- me alegro de haber tomado esta parte de la piscina, es la menos profunda

¿Enserio? ¿Como lo sabias?

Ayer que vine con el profesor aproveche para revisar eso

¿En verdad hiciste eso? -Kenshi lo miro sorprendido-

Claro, primero deber aprender a estar en el agua, no te haré nadar en aguas profundas el primer día

... Sabes Tachibana-kun, creo que seras un gran maestro de natación

¿Tu crees?

Bueno, son 10 puntos por responsabilidad, aunque eso del café en el uniforme son dos puntos menos

¡Oye!

-Luego de un rato de risas siguieron con el entrenamiento y una hora después terminaron su turno. Al terminar de arreglarse ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela-

Mas vale que te vayas preparando para el dolor de mañana

Te recuerdo que hablas con una ex-kendoista Tachibana-kun, puedo soportarlo

Tres años fuera de practica deben afectar ¿no?

Eso no quiere decir que no me ejercite -Un gruñido salio del estomago de Kenshi, dejándola toda roja-

Jaja, parece que tienes hambre ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?

Pero, ¿no estas ocupado?

Eso no importa, vamos

Esta bien

-30 minutos de camino después, los chicos llegaron a un restaurante de ramen, luego de ordenar ambos se quedaron hablando en lo que llegaba su plato-

De verdad necesito vacaciones

Pero si apenas llevamos unas semanas de clases

Eso da a entender que mis clases me están matando

Bueno, solo queda esforzarte si quieres disfrutar de ellas

Si... -Mientras la mesera llegaba y les dejaba la comida, pensó en una manera de seguir la conversación- ¿Piensas hacer algo en vacaciones?

Todavía no se, tal vez vaya a casa, quisiera ver a mi familia y amigos

¿Y tienes hermanos?

Si, se llaman Ran y Ren, son gemelos

¿Gemelos? Eso es tan lindo -Kenshi sonrió-

¿Y tu Satou-chan? ¿Eres la menor verdad?

¿Como lo supiste? Bueno, Kenta es mi hermano menor pero esta mi hermano mayor Keiji

Digamos que mi experiencia con hermanos menores me ayudo a descubrirlo

¿Me estas diciendo infantil?

Si tu lo dices...

¿Es venganza el café verdad?

Jaja, me alegra ver que te encuentres bien, pensé que aun estarías afectada por lo del otro día

-Las palabras tomaron a Kenshi por sorpresa, pero antes de poder decir algo sonó el teléfono de Makoto, cuando lo saco ella vio el llavero que le había regalado en el acuario-

Perdón, era un mensaje de un compañero

Eso... -Kenshi señalo el llavero- ¿Es el que yo te regale?

¿Eh? -Makoto vio el llavero y se puso algo rojo- Si... me gusto mucho, creo que le queda bien ¿verdad?

Si, se ve bien... -Kenshi se sonrojo-

-Después de comer, cada quien regreso a su apartamento, Kenshi decidió darse una ducha mientras pensaba en el día que acababa de vivir-

El... de verdad conservo el llavero...

_No engañas a estos ojitos Ken-chan_

Tal vez... pueda tener una oportunidad...

-Al salir, ella fue a su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar, pero se levanto enseguida ya que había olvidado unas notas. Kenshi fue a la mesita junto a su cama y abrió el cajón, al hacerlo vio un pequeño trofeo-

Es cierto... si el lo supiera, ya no me vería igual... -Después de eso, se recostó en la cama y empezó a llorar- no puedo, si yo no puedo perdonarme menos lo hará Tachibana-kun...

_***El keigoki es la vestimenta de la parte superior del uniforme de kendo :p**_

_**Estoy segura de que los compañeros de clase no son los unicos celosos ¿verdad? **_

_**Sentimientos encontrados x_x y aun nos falta un rato mas para que sepan la verdad odio estas partes de sufrimiento, pero son necesarias para la historia**_

_**Entonces,espero nos leamos pronto con el nuevo capitulo n n**_


End file.
